1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan blade capable of producing full wind pressure and much wind. The solution of the present invention is to form a front wind receiving surface, a rear wind receiving surface and a wavy wind guide surface on the ceiling fan blade. With these structures the present invention can effectively increase the wind pressure and the wind; in addition, sinuous flow is substantially reduced when the blade is rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional ceiling fan blades are normally arranged on a motor in a radial way, and the ceiling fan blades are simple plate structure, which has been used for long time, but there are still some defects need to be improved:
First, the radial arranged ceiling fan blades occupy much installation space.
Second, the radial arranged ceiling fan blade is simple plate structured, the wind that it can produce is limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fan blade.